There is an increasing amount of work being done in the area of very high acceleration environments, e.g., in the region of 100,000 g's. To date one of the most significant technical challenges is to design an electronics packaging structure including the customary printed circuit cards, ceramic cards, or their equivalent, which will protect the circuit card against structural failure due to the high dynamic loading induced by the high acceleration level. A need has been identified for a packaging structure which can house and protect circuit cards which are subjected to acceleration in excess of 100,000 g's.